Hetalia Song fics!
by Hidden-For-Cookies
Summary: A series of songfics dedicated to many pairings! First - Jetlag Pruhun.


Angel: 'Ello der everybody!

Sealand: Hello Angel!

Angel: *Glomps sealand* YOUUUURRRRR SOOOO CUTTEEEEE, DO THE DISCLAIMER MY LITTLE CEWTIE.

Sealand: Angel doesnt own the songs nor the characters!

Angel: KYAAAAAAAA~

**Pairing: Prussia X Hungary {Gilbert x Elizabeta.}**

**Warnings: Nothing really...**

**Song: Jet lag - Simple plan.**

**-LE START.**

**~ What time is it where you are? **

**{I miss you more than anything.}**

**I'm back at home it feels so far.**

**{Waiting for the phone to ring.} ~**

Gilbert sighed as he sat on his bed in his brothers house, he would be here for a week and

he had only been home 20 minutes but he was already homesick. He was already texting

Elizabeta like a mad man, One text said 'What time is it back in Hungary?'

**With Elizabeta.**

Elizabeta cried into her pillow as her friends sat around her.

"Eliza, Calm down! Look I have some new images of Kiku and Yao!" Said her youngest

friend, Bella.

"I'm sorry But I miss him more than anything." She whispered.

**With** **Gilbert.**

He was home, he should be happy to be able to see his uncle fritz, His mum and dad

and brother Ludwig, He should love the warmth of his bed, He should be happy.

He feels so far from his Hungarian lover, He wanted to be home. He needed to be home.

**With Elizabeta.**

She sat waiting next to her phone, every time it rung she would answer quickly thinking

it was Gilbert.

It Usually wasnt.

**~ Insted of warning living upside down,**

**I dont even want to be in this town,**

**Tryna figure out the time zone is making me crazy. ~**

It was as though his life had been tipped upside down, Everytime he trailed dirt inside

at home

"Pfft, Thats the best you can do?" Elizabeta would say before trailing more in but now at home

He trails mud in. "GILBERT CLEAN THAT UP NOW!" Would shout his mum.

He didint want to be in this town, He wanted to be back in his three bedroomed house with

Elizabeta. He wanted to piss off his cousin and Elizabeta's Ex, Roderich. He wanted to watch

Elizabeta, Bella, Michelle and Mei bake cakes then allow him to 'test' them.

He wanted to be home.

Gilbert layed down on his bed before saying

"Okay if its 3-30 here then at Hungary it would be... GOD DAMMIT!"

Downstairs his family just sighed and his younger brother said "I'm glad im not weird like him."

**~ You say good morning, when it's midnight,**

**Going out of my head alone in this bed.**

**I wake up to your sunset and Its driving me**

**Mad I miss you so bad and my heart heart heart**

**is so jet lagged heart heart is so jet lagged.**

**So jet lagged.~**

Elizabeta smiled and picked up her phone to answer Gilbert.

"Gilbert! Good morning!" She smiled twirling her hair around her left hand ring finger.

"What are you talking about? It's Midnight?" He replied.

"Time zones." Elizabeta said sadly, Gilbert understood.

Gilbert smiled and woke up and grabbed his phone to text Elizabeta but realised last night

she had told him

'_Dont call me tommorow, I've got a test coming up and need to study, Sorry Gilbert_.'

He sighed, he hated being away from home, His heart felt Jet lagged.

**~ What time is it where you aree?**

**{Five more days and i'll be home}**

**I keep your picture in my car. **

**{I hate the thought of you alone}**

Elizabeta smiled whilst on the phone to Gilbert.

"So, what time is it now back in Germany?" She asked.

" 8-36pm 28seconds." He replied.

"Weirdo." She giggled.

Gilbert smiled slightly as he counted down the days.

"Five more days and I'll be home." He whispered.

Elizabeta set up the picture of Gilbert on her car.

"Perfect." She whispered.

Gilbert frowned at the thought of Elizabeta alone, She said she was fine alone

but he couldnt shake the feeling she wasnt alone, Like she was with that damn

bastard Roderich, The creepy Italian or the weird Japanese guy Kiku.

'_I hate the thought of you alone, Eliza_' He thought '_But I hate the thought of_

_you with one of them more._'

**~ I've been keeping busy all the time just to try keep you**

**off my mind.**

**Tryna figure out the time zone's making me crazy. ~**

Elizabeta had cleaned every inch of her house, used every

ingredient to cook and played ery game, just to try keep

her mind off Gilbert, Then something hit her.

"Lets try figure out the time-zones... That's been making me crazy!"

Giggled Eliza.

**{Chorus}**

**I miss you so bad.**

**{I miss you so bad} x2**

**I miss you so bad**

**I wanna share your eyes and**

**See the same sunrise.**

Elizabeta couldnt help it, She broke down.

"G-Gilbert. I want to see the same sunrise as you, I wanna see all over Germany

with you, meet your family, eat breakfast with you. I miss you, I love you." She cried.

"Lizzie, Dont cry. Ill be home tommorow. Just wait until I come back, You'll be getting so

much attention, I'll never be an ass again!" She smiled at his reply.

"I'llsee you tommorow, Gil." She replied.

**~ And turn the hour hand backto when you **

**were holding ~**

Elizabeta just wanted to go back to the times she sat in

Gilberts arms, Before his Mother demanded he came home because he hid

Elizabeta from them, He didint tell them they were dating.

**{Chorus}**

Elizabeta waited for her prussian lover to get of the plane, She stood with his two best friends,

Antonio andFrancis. They knew Gilbert loved her more than words could decribed

but being the amazing friends they are they still flirted with her.

After a while Elizabeta caught sight of beautiful Red eyes, White hair and a yellow chick, Not any chick. Gilbird.

The Bird that belonged to.

"Gilbert!" She shouted before running into his arms, He noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Lizzie... You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... Im just glad your back, Gilbo." She said playfully.

"I want you too meet somebody, Well four somebodys too be exact." He smiled before dragging

Her off and leaving Antonio and Francis to chase after them.

"Meet my awesome Uncle Fritz." Gilbert pointed at his uncle.

"My lame little bro, Ludwig." He smiled and pointed.

"My Mother and Father." He pointed.

"And My awesome unborn brother!" Grinned Gilbert pointing at his mothers stomach.

"Everybody Meet Elizabeta, My partner in crime, My lover, My life." He rambled.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeta. Have you thought of any names yet?" She asked sweetly.

"If it's a Boy then we thought either Vash or for a girl Lilly." She said.

"Son You picked a fine girl." His Father grinned.  
"Ludwig, Come say Hello." Said his Mother.

"Hello I'm Ludwig, Nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand. "You have a strong handshake."

"So i've been told." She giggled.

She turned around too Gilbert.

"Gilbert... Gilbo... Gil." She said quietly before forcing him to look at her.

"I've missed you." She whispered before pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"Aww, Its about time you got back, Elizabeta was torn apart! She was even saying

she was gonna go burn down Roderichs house or smash his Piano!" Bella giggled from

behind him.

"She wouldnt." He said before saying.

"Not without me."

-END.

Angel: Look at the fluff~

Sealand: Your strange.

Angel: I've been called worse.

Sealand: I'm bored... LATVIA!

Latvia: Y-Yes P-P-Peter?

Sealand: Come on. We're going for icecream!

Latvia: O-Okay.

Angel: Anyways... I adore the pairing Gilbert x Elizabeta So vulaa I made this~

Elizabeta&Gilbert:Why would I date HIM/HER?

Angel: *Sigh* Anyways, Next I might do A Japan x China one. My Favorite Couple!

Japan: How obsurd.

Angel: *Puts puppy dog eyes on whilst Magicly grows kitty ears* B-But I-I think Japan

and China should just get along, yes?

Greece&Japan: KYAAAAAAAAAAA SO CUTTTEEEEEE~

China: I'd Review if you dont want her to get squeezed to death (Angel: BEST WAY TO DIE EVER.


End file.
